


Quel est ton nom ?

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Poudlard, Harry a un secret. Un secret qui pourrait bien le conduire à son âme-soeur, si jamais il décide de la chercher. Et si il arrive aussi à la trouver.
Kudos: 2





	Quel est ton nom ?

**Quel est ton nom ?**

Harry Potter avait un secret, un secret que peu de gens connaissaient. Depuis qu'il était petit, lorsqu'il écrivait quelque chose sur son corps, quelqu'un lui répondait. Il n'avait jamais su qui, mis à part que l'autre personne était aussi surprise que lui. Cela avait continué à Poudlard, chez lui. Le brun n'avait pas cherché à savoir qui était cette personne, après tout cela avait ces avantages de pouvoir se confier à un inconnu, sans avoir peur d'être jugé ou d'être rejeté. Cela le changeait de Ron et de Seamus. Et vu que son … que l'autre ne posait pas de question, il avait supposé que lui aussi préférait ne pas savoir avec qui il parlait. 

Ce soir-là, le cinquième année venait de rentrer de l'une de ces retenues avec le professeur Ombrage. Il venait de s'allonger sur son lit, lorsqu'il remarqua un message écrit à l'encre noire sur la paume de sa main.

_ Tu fais beaucoup de cuisine ?  _

La question le fit sourire, il en avait plus que fait pour les Dursley. Et pourtant à Poudlard il était incapable de respecter une recette de potion. Il faisait toujours tout rater. Il attrapa sa plume et entreprit de lui répondre.

_ Beaucoup oui, mais je ne suis pas très doué.  _

Il ne savait pas du tout si la personne avec qui il parlait était un sorcier ou un moldu et dans le doute il préférait ne pas prendre le risque de briser le secret magique. 

_ Poudlard. _

Il n'y avait que ce mot d'inscrit sur la paume de sa main. Ou bien il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague, ou bien il s'agissait d'un sorcier. Préférant être prudent, Harry décida de tester ces suppositions. 

_ Severus Rogue _ , écrivit-il. 

_ Ah non je ne préfère pas lui demander. Il nous mettrait en retenue jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité.  _

Donc il s'agissait d'un élève de Poudlard, ou bien la réputation de Rogue était internationalement connue et reconnue. La deuxième option n'était pas invraisemblable ceci dit, mais Harry avait envie de croire qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un camarade de classe. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Malefoy … 

_ Je ne pourrais pas t'aider, je suis une vraie calamité en potion.  _

_ Tu ne pourras jamais faire pire que ceux que je connais.  _

_ Tu en serais étonné,  _ lui répondit Harry en souriant

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor, il vit Dean Thomas et les jumeaux Weasley assis devant une table à faire des messes basses. Il s'approcha d'eux, discrètement. 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ? 

\- AH ! hurlèrent les trois lions

\- Ce … ce n'est … ce n'est que toi Harry. Tu devrais éviter de nous faire des frayeurs pareilles. 

\- Désolé Fred, s'excusa le cinquième année, mais c'était beaucoup trop drôle. Du coup, c'est le nouveau tour que vous allez faire à Ombrage ? 

\- Tu verras bien, petit curieux. C'est une surprise. 

\- Dean est dans la confidence mais pas moi ? 

\- Déniche un talent en potion et après seulement tu seras dans la confidence Harry, lui dit Georges

À croire que tout le monde ne jurait que par les potions en ce moment. 

\- Il faudra également que l'on se rende sur le chemin de traverse. Mais échapper aux serpents, à Ombrage et à Rusard ne va pas être simple. 

\- Dommage que personne n'ait de quoi devenir invisible, murmura calmement Harry, bon courage pour votre surprise. 

\- Harry notre ami, implora Fred en lui faisant les yeux doux

\- Tu es toujours le bienvenu pour de nouvelles farces tu le sais bien, ajouta son jumeaux, nous n'avons jamais prétendu le contraire. 

\- Si je vous prête ma cape, vous me la ramenez dans le même état et avant qu'Ombrage ne se rende compte de votre absence. 

Et c'est ainsi qu'il leur prêta l'un de ces biens les plus précieux. Les jumeaux tirent parole, Harry récupéra sa cape exactement dans le même état. 

_ Toi aussi tu es à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ?  _

Harry se trouvait dans son lit et attendait justement le premier message de son interlocuteur. Il aimait beaucoup "discuter" avec lui, sans craindre d'être jugé où que l'image de Harry Potter ne lui colle à la peau. À travers ces écrits, ils n'étaient que deux inconnus. 

_ Oui _ , écrit-il en réponse

_ Parfait, alors lève bien la tête demain lors des ASPICs. Ça va secouer.  _

Les ASPICs tiens donc … et si c'était … non, NON ! Harry avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour son interlocuteur, quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié. Mais les jumeaux étaient tout les deux en couples, alors il allait leur briser le cœur. Et cela, il se refusait à le faire. 

Ensuite tout s'enchaîna très vite : les BUSEs, le dragon des Weasley, sa cicatrice, le Ministère et … et la mort de Sirius. 

Harry devint un fantôme l'année suivante. Puis Dumbledore mourut, et alors que leur recherche des horcruxes était au point mort, quelques mots apparurent sur la paume de la main de Harry. C'était quelque jour après le départ de Ron. 

_ Aide-moi. Sherwood.  _

\- Hermione ! hurla Harry

Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard … 

\- Donc si je comprend bien Harry, cela fait près de neuf ans que tu communiques avec quelqu'un par l'intermédiaire de la paume de ta main sans savoir de qui il s'agit et tu voudrais que nous allions le chercher. 

Il ne lui avait pas parlé de ces soupçons pour éviter de lui briser le cœur si ils s'étaient avérés faux. 

\- Peu importe qui il est, il ne sait pas qui je suis moi. Et en plus, ça fait déjà cinq jours que nous sommes ici je te rappelle. Nous devons à tout prix rester mobiles pour échapper aux rafleurs.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas nous partirons demain à l'aube. J'espère que ton intuition ne te fais pas défaut. 

Alors qu'ils fouillaient la forêt de Sherwood, Harry aperçut une personne inconsciente. Il s'approcha, tandis que Hermione surveillait leurs arrières. C'était Lee Jordan, et il était blessé à la tête. Harry regarda la paume de sa main, deux mots étaient inscrits dessus.

\- Alors c'était donc toi … Hermione, installe les charmes et les boucliers, on reste ici. 

La lionne s'exécuta et revint un quart d'heure plus tard. 

\- Lee Jordan ? demanda-t-elle 

\- Oui, c'est lui. 

La première fois qu'ils s'embrassèrent, ce fut lors du nouvel an de l'année 2000. Ils s'étaient reconstruits après la mort de Fred lors de la bataille de Poudlard, chacun de leur côté. Puis Harry avait trouvé la force de lui avouer ces sentiments ce soir-là, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés par pur hasard, faisant tout les deux des courses de dernière minutes pour leur réveillon en solitaire. C'était Lee qui avait prit l'initiative de partager leur sentiments de manière plus physique, alors qu'ils regardaient la lune sur le balcon du plus âgé, quelques gouttes tombant sur eux. Le tout rendait cela … romantique. 


End file.
